


Punch

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Past child abuse and molestation, blam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was Sam’s bro, he protected his bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey Kate, I have a prompt for you cause you’re one of the best writers I know! Been following you since NATDD. So here it is (it’s a little specific, because it happened to me and my roommate last week and I think it would make a pretty good Bro-Blam fic): Blaine and Sam are living in New York (just friends tragically) and while walking back to their apartment together, Blaine somehow gets triggered into a flashback from when he was molested when he was 12 by one of Coopers friends. Blaine starts looking awful and shaking his head and Sam notices and asks about it, but Blaine doesn’t want to tell him. (In this universe they share a bed because it’s cheaper) and after it’s done Blaine apologizes to Sam for freaking out and Sam asks why and Blaine tells him and starts crying and Sam soothes Blaine and starts “bro-cuddling” to make him feel safe. And blaine talks about not wanting Sam to see him differently because he’s ashamed of it. YOU ARE MY FAV!!!

In an effort to be healthier Sam and Blaine were trying to go to the gym as often as possible. 

They walked the three blocks to the gym and Sam spent a good hour on weights as Blaine punched the bag, bouncing around it. By the end they walked slowly back, staring longingly at the dessert crepe food truck on the way back. 

It was a beautiful day as they walked home, chatting about the new trainer the gym had hired, when a man bumped right into Blaine. He scrambled to grab Blaine to stabilize him and Blaine gave him a sheepish smile. 

“So sorry little guy, did that hurt?” The man asked kindly and Blaine felt something in his brain snap.

“Shh, shh,” Marcus hushed him, one strong arm wrapped tightly around his chest. 

Blaine’s heart pounded and he would open his mouth and scream but the last thing he wanted was for Cooper to come in and see…this. He gasped and jerked as the fingers pushed deeper and sobbed. 

“Sorry little guy,” Marcus whispered, sounding apologetic. “Did that hurt?”

“Are you okay Blaine?” Sam shook his shoulder and Blaine blinked, realizing that the man was long gone. The shivers came, slightly delayed and Blaine thought he was going to be sick.

“Fine.”

He started walking quickly, hoisting his gym bag up higher on his shoulder. Sam jogged after him, brow furrowed in confusion. “Blaine seriously, you look like you’re going to puke. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing!” Blaine shouted, feeling like something was going to strangle him. 

Sam went quiet and followed him, still confused but let it go. They made a quick healthy dinner, leaving a plate in the fridge for when Mercedes would get home much later, and went through their nightly routine. 

Walking into their room, Sam frowned at the tiny lump on Blaine’s side of the bed. At first he had been unsure about sharing a bed with his friend but there just really wasn’t enough room for two beds and it was far too expensive. He slid into bed and looked Blaine.

Tears were trickling down his cheeks and his shoulders were trembling. It looked like he was biting his lip to avoid sobbing and jerked when Sam placed a hand on his back. 

“What’s going on?” He asked and Blaine dissolved into tears. Without another word, Sam pulled him close and hugged him tight, knowing that Blaine needed to be touched and comforted. 

“I’ve…I’ve never told anyone,” Blaine finally choked out and Sam nodded reassuringly. “Cooper had this friend in college, Marcus. He would come over to visit all the time and I had just come out. So…he would sneak into my room at night.”

Sam’s hands tightened. “What?”

“He touched me and he hurt me,” Blaine breathed. “I never told anyone because I knew it would kill Cooper. Today, that man just reminded me of him.”

Sam was holding him a little tighter than normal, his breathing a little strangled. He started rubbing Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine found himself relaxing slightly. 

“I thought I deserved it for coming out.”

“He molested you. You were just a kid!” Sam snapped, making him flinch. “And he’s just walking around out there. What if he did the same thing to someone else?”

“He’s still good friends with Cooper…they’re roommates,” Blaine whispered. “I’m not about to mess up my brother’s best friendship if-“

“Because his best friend hurt you? Your brother loves you and would fight for you,” Sam argued back. “Other people need to know so that he can’t hurt anyone else.”

Blaine’s face crumpled and he sobbed into Sam’s shoulder. They would find out what to later but now Blaine just needed someone to know and be there. 

—

“Hey baby brother!” The door opened and Blaine rolled his eyes, shutting his textbook. 

“Of course he’s visiting without telling me,” he gave Sam a crooked smile and Sam laughed, hopping up. “Hopefully he brought snacks.”

They walked down the stairs and Sam crashed into Blaine who froze at the bottom of the stairs. With Cooper was a good looking brown haired man. The man gave them both an easy smile, his eyes lingering on Blaine for far too long.

Marcus, Sam realized and his blood ran cold. 

“Hi Blaine, you look so grown up,” he said warmly and Sam snapped.

“Does he look better than he did when he was a kid?” He asked and the smile fell off of Marcus’s face. “You know, when you molested him.”

Blaine stared at him, eyes huge and terrified as Cooper straightened up from where he was putting his bag down. “What?”

“Oh yeah, did he never tell you that he touched Blaine when he was a kid?” Sam asked darkly, placing an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. He felt Blaine’s shoulders set and he raised his chin slightly. 

“Listen….it was-“

Marcus was cut off by Cooper’s punch to his face. “You hurt my brother?”

“It wasn’t-“

A few more punches landed and Cooper was breathing hard, pure hatred flashing in his eyes. “Get the fuck out of here. Expect a visit from the police. I don’t want to ever see your fucking face again.”

Marcus stared at them both before scrambling to his feet and sprinting out the door. In two huge steps, Cooper moved forward and pulled his brother into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed. 

Sam leaned against the banister of the staircase and watched, feeling his hand tremble. He just wished he could have a gotten a punch in.


End file.
